


Just Rewards

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Miss Granger was certainly no longer a child





	Just Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/gifts).

> For Meg  
To make you smile love
> 
> Updated this story because it has been Beta Read and edited to be more realistic in BDSM lifestyle.
> 
> So a huuuuge thank you to [LaLionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne) For being understanding, patient and thorough! Thank you thank you!
> 
> LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)

The incessant racket of shrill laughter and continued yammering of children filled the air. Severus had hoped never to have to hear it again. Surely he was in hell, he couldn't be in some heaven because he wouldn't be around the insufferable spawns of dunderheads and twits. No, he must be in hell. Finally getting his just desserts. Finally atoning for the mistakes and the sins he had committed in his long 40 years of life.

Admittedly, he didn't have to come back to Hogwarts to continue on as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but a part of him was quite certain that the curse was real and soon he too would be dead as so many before him. Of course, life had a funny sense of humour and decided that no, two years after the war, he would continue on living in this hell. Dumbledore, the meddlesome man that he was even in death, smirked at Severus’ anger at still being alive despite the curse.

“Oh, but Severus, your heart did stop. So the curse already killed you, why would it need to do so again?” The elderly man in the portrait said over his glasses, taking pause in his daily reading.

Severus hissed his displeasure and stormed from the office, leaving a stunned Headmistress McGonagall and a rather amused Professor Dumbledore. He couldn’t just quit, not when life was handing out its punishment for his involvement in the terror that befell the Wizarding World. So he would continue on, soon to be surrounded by the next generation of witches and wizards who would one day take over his job. He could just look forward to that.

So he did his job and he hid in his rooms between meals and classes. He dealt out detentions, took and gave points where deserved and continued with his life.

That was until she showed up. She; with her wild hair, determined expression and her clever wit. She; who always smelled of flowers and something even sweeter, possibly sugar or honey. She would likely be his corruption. 

Hermione Granger, young and beautiful, arrived at Hogwarts begging for a Potions apprenticeship. Admittedly, Severus did miss the routine of creating potions, and he was one of the greatest living Potions Masters left alive. It had been four years since he had last seen Hermione at the one year anniversary of the end of the war. She had a healthy divorce and had been seen with few suitors since. Hermione was steadfastly working with the Ministry on creature relations and rights, so her sudden interest in Potions was quite a shock to Severus. Not that he paid any mind to the going’s on of the know-it-all and her band of buffoons. Not at all. 

Except that she was quite striking. And she was certainly no longer a child.

Severus had been apprehensive about taking on an apprentice at this point in his life. He may have plenty of knowledge to pass down to one who desired said knowledge, but teaching someone of such complexities and in a one on one capacity? The idea made him want to beat his head into a brick wall until his brain exploded. 

And yet, he accepted. Tersely and with as much vitriol in his voice that he could muster, but Severus had still accepted. And so started the next three years teaching Miss Granger. He had insisted on calling her this; they may both be adults but he was still her teacher, and he would be as professional as he ought to be.

“Really Severus, you should call me Hermione. I for one will never call you Professor again,” Hermione complained one evening as she was preparing various ingredients for the potion she was mixing.

“I will continue to call you Miss Granger. That is your name is it not?”

Hermione smirked at his refusal. He pursed his lips in annoyance and looked pointedly at her potion that was suddenly turned a sickly shade of yellow. 

“If you melt another cauldron you can start replacing them, Miss Granger!” He snapped. Severus then turned on his heel and marched away. 

He could have sworn he heard her chuckle at that, but he ignored the thought. She wouldn’t be so daring as to use such cheek towards him, of that he was certain.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to almost the end of her second year under his teachings. In that time he could have sworn she was flirting with him, making snarky comments, and sometimes the lewd joke. She had yet to hex him into next month for his temper and he had yet to punish the infuriating woman for her cheek. Oh, how he desired to do so. 

“Miss Granger, need I remind you that you are to be cutting the eye of trout not squishing it into a paste? Is it really your goal to become a Potions Master or are you here to annoy me with your repeated mistakes and lack of skill in basic preparations?”

“Touchy, are we today, Severus?” Hermione smirked as she leaned over her cauldron to drop the eyes into the potion.

”Don’t test me, Miss Granger,” Severus said sharply. 

She said and turned towards him after placing a Stasis charm over her potion.

“Why? What would you do if I did?” Her big brown eyes bore into his and she smirked.

She had such cheek. It was years of putting up with it now, seeing her eyes light up when she knew she was making him cross. See the smirk on her full lips when she defied his wishes. Even a sensible man could only be taken so far. 

He sat on the chair behind his desk and looked at her in a bored fashion. He pointed to the desk.

“Put both your hands flat on the desk, place your feet shoulder-width apart and bend over.” He commanded. He lifted his chin, a challenge. Would she back down? Oh, but he knows she would never cower when brought against a challenge. If she thought it unethical or inappropriate she simply would tell him so, but if she didn’t-

She stepped up to the desk and obeyed. He was pleasantly surprised. This was an..interesting development. She was flushed, and when she looked up at him over the desk her pupils were blown wide with desire. 

Feeling his trousers tighten, he stood to allow is robes to cover him as he walked behind her. 

“Green means keep going, yellow means you are unsure, Red means stop. Dontounundwrstand? Repeat it to me so I Know you do.”

“Green means go, yellow means maybe not, red means get the fuck off me.”

“That is not what I said, damn your cheek! I am going to punish you for that! What colour!”

“Green. Punish me for what, exactly? You don’t have it in you. You’ve gone soft, Severus.”

“Miss Granger…” he grit his teeth. “You have an uncanny ability of not following simple directions, for speaking out when you ought to keep that filthy mouth of yours shut, and of course, being insufferable.” He then leaned over her, his robes brushing her back. “How should I punish you?”

Hermione whimpered and her pert little behind pressed against him. He slapped the right thigh just below the hem of her skirt and smirked when she responded with a quiet moan.

“You are a dirty one, do you actually like this? Being humiliated, spanked?” He slapped the left thigh in the same way and hummed his approval when she moaned louder. “Answer me, woman!”

“Yes, Severus!”

“Hmm, I think for the purpose of your punishment you best call me Professor.”

She whimpered and arched as she whispered, “Yes, Professor.”

“I am going to flip up your skirt to better discipline you, is that adequate?”

“Yes—,” she paused, before adding cheekily, “Severus.”

“Miss Granger,” he tsked, “You have been acting like a little brat.” He pulled up her skirt and robes and lay them over her back, revealing white silk and lace undies. There was a very obvious darker mark on the fabric between her thighs, and he quickly realized she was practically soaked with desire. 

For him.

Severus was not a stupid man, and he knew wen he had a good thing. 

He ran his middle finger over the fabric covering her soft mound. She arched as his hand travelled back along the fabric and as he pulled away he brought it back down is a loud slap across her right cheek. She arched up even further and moaned ‘yes.’

He repeated the action, revelling in the wet leaking through. He pulled at her panties and let them drop to her knees. 

“You can step out of those. Colour?” he said. He was leaving it an option for her to refuse and change her mind at any point. He was certain from the way her breathing was laboured and how wet she already was that she didn’t want to stop, but he had to be sure. 

“Green, professor!”

He ran his fingers through the soft hair and circled her clit slowly. He watched as she got so wet she was dripping down her legs, begging him.

“Please, Professor, I want to be bad right now, so you’ll punish me more.”

“Do you? What, pray tell, do you want to do?”

“I want to touch myself, I want you to watch me and tell me what you think of my technique.”

“Tell me, have you thought of this before?”

“Yes, Professor.”

He raised a brow and spoke again, “Have you been a filthy woman, and touched yourself thinking of me punishing you?”

“Yes, Professor.” She whimpered, hands still firmly planted on the desk, feet inching closer, in an obvious attempt at achieving some friction.

“Feet wider apart, now,” he snapped and grabbed a quill, quickly transfiguring it into a paddle. 

He walked around to the side of her, appreciating the profile of her body bent over the desk. His one finger circled her clit till she moaned loudly and then he struck her with the paddle. She moaned and arched into the pain.

He plunged a finger deep into her opening and then popped it into his mouth. She tasted delicious.

“Please, Professor.” She began to stand and he pushed her back down into position. He knelt under her and swiped his tongue over the opening to her clit sucked it firmly but quickly.

“You will learn to keep your comments to yourself.” He slapped her bare behind again. 

“Yes Professor, please, show me.”

“You will show me respect.” He unzipped his fly and let his trousers fall to his knees.

“Yes please,” Hermione pushed herself back against him.

“You will show restraint!” He pushed her forward and slapped her bottom again.

“Yes, Professor!” She moaned, arching higher and spreading her legs wide so he could see everything. 

He dropped his pants and his hard length bounced free: full, heavy, and throbbing with desire.

“You will learn, not to be-“ He thrust inside her hard and fast. “A know-it-all-brat.”

“Yes-Yes-Yes!” She yelled out. 

Pushing back against him meeting him thrust for thrust she bit her lip and yelled out his name. She moaned and screamed in pleasure, begging him to be faster, harder. When he brought his hand around her and flicked gently at her clit she clenched and came around him. One more thrust as deep inside her as he could go had him shaking with his own orgasm and filling her up with his release. 

He pulled out, picked up her panties and slipped them into his robes. He summoned a bottle of healing ointment and massaged it into the red bruising skin, soothing the sting that likely had settled into her body. When the angry colour had all but vanished he smiled. Then he gave her an appreciative but soft pat on the bottom and said-

“Get back to work when you’re ready, we have a lot to cover.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I ever wrote Severus Snape...my fall back is always smut.  
Thank you for reading!  
I hope y’all enjoyed it!  
R&R please <3


End file.
